Kim's Problem
by muyasexiu
Summary: "sudahlah hyung mengalah saja kau tidak akan menang dariku" - Jongin./ "kau lihat saja Jongin akulah yang akan menang kali ini" -Minseok./ "aku merasa hidupku tidak akan tenang disini" -Sehun./ Hunkai/Hunmin/Sekai/Semin/Kaihun/Xiuhun/Yaoi.
1. chapter 1

KIM's Problem

.

.

.

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

.

.

.

Yaoi

Romance

Comedy

.

.

.

HunKai

HunMin

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Ya! Kalian berdua" panggil seorang wanita paruh baya pada dua orang namja yang melewatinya. Dua namja itu yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok ke wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ada apa eomma?" tanya si tinggi.

"Kesini sebentar" suruh wanita paruh baya itu yang ternyata ibu dari dua namja beda tinggi itu.

"Tolong kalian antarkan bakpao ini pada tetangga baru kita disebelah, eomma tidak bisa mengantarkannya karna eomma harus kekantor segera"

"Tapi eomma aku tidak bisa Jongin saja ya aku ada presentasi hari ini" jawab si mungil.

"Ya! Kenapa aku, kau saja hyung aku hari ini ada ulangan di jam pertama" bantah si tinggi -Jongin.

Saat si mungil akan menyahuti bantahan adiknya eomma mereka menggebrak meja.

BRAK

Dua namja itu kaget dan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat ekspresi eomma mereka yang seakan ingin menguliti mereka.

"Eomma tidak mau tau, kalau eomma pulang bakpao ini masih ada dirumah, eomma tidak akan memberi kalian makan selama sebulan mengerti" ucap eomma mereka pelan tapi menusuk.

"I-iya eomma" jawab dua namja itu.

"Baiklah eomma pergi dulu, belajar yang rajin ya Minseok-ie Jongin-ie" kata eomma mereka dengan senyum cerianya, entah hilang kemana aura membunuhnya tadi.

Si tinggi -Jongin yang tersadar duluan melihat hyungnya masih loading dengan wajah bengongnya menyeringai.

"Hyung kau yang mengantar bakpao itu ya, aku pergi" teriak Jongin sambil berlari menuju pintu.

Si mungil -Minseok yang baru tersadar karena teriakan adiknya tadi langsung melotot horor menatap punggung adiknya yang berlari menjauh.

"Ya! Jongin jangan kabur kau, lalu siapa yang akan mengantar bakpao ini!! aissh" Minseok mengusak rambutnya.

Akhirnya Minseok mengambil bakpao itu, ya lebih baik dia mendengar rentetan ocehan Baekhyun -temannya dari pada tidak dapat jatah makan sebulan.

"Hemm wangi sekali bakpaonya, ku makan satu tak apa kan? hehe" Minseok mengambil satu bakpao dan memakannya sekaligus dalam satu suapan.

Minseok berjalan riang menuju rumah disampingnya sambil masih mengunyah bakpao dimulutnya.

Ting tong

Minseok masih mengunyah bakpao dimulutnya tapi saat dia akan menelannya dia tersesak isian bakpao.

"Uhuk uhuk a-air uhuk!"

CKLEK

Melihat pintu terbuka Minseok menyerahkan kotak berisi bakpao pada seorang namja yang membuka pintu itu lalu menerobos masuk rumah namja itu untuk mencari air.

Minseok berlari kedalam rumah dan menemukan kulkas, langsung saja dia membuka kulkas itu dan meminum air yang ada disana.

"Uhuk uhuk" Minseok memukul-pukul dadanya lalu meminum lagi air yang diambilnya tadi.

Tapi saat akan meminumnya ada tangan yang mengambil botol munuman itu.

"Ya! Aku masih mau minum"

"Siapa kau seenaknya masuk rumah orang" kata namja itu.

"Maaf aku hanya tidak mau mati konyol karena tersedak bakpao, ayolaaah kemarikan botol minum itu aku masih ingin minum" Minseok menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon pada namja itu, tenggorokannya masih sakit asal kalian tau.

"Tidak keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga"

"Tapi-"

"Keluar!"

"Iya, aku keluar!" Minseok berjalan melewati namja itu saat berada dibelakang namja itu Minseok berbalik lalu merebut botol dari genggaman namja itu.

"Ya!" namja itu berbalik berniat mengambil botol.

"Kumohon sedikit saja ya" Minseok memelas.

"Tidak!" terjadilah aksi tarik menarik botol minum antara Minseok dan namja itu.

"Ayolaaah aku akan mengganti airmu nanti" Minseok menarik kuat botol minum itu.

"Tidak" namja itu balas menarik kuat juga hingga akhirnya...

TUK

Botol yang menjadi ajang tarik menarik itu pun terlepas dan melayang keatas lalu jatuh menimpa kepala namja itu, hingga kepala namja itu basah terkena air dalam botol itu.

"Mi- mian kau sih me- menariknya terlalu keras, jadinya seperti ini kan" suara Minseok memelan diakhir.

Namja itu menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusap wajahnya yang basah kemudia menatap Minseok tajam. Minseok yang ditatap seperti itu berjengit takut.

"A- aku harus ke sekolah dulu bye" Minseok akan lari tapi tangannya ditarik namja itu kebelakang, karena tarikan namja itu begitu kuat dan Minseok yang kaget membuat tubuhnya oleng dan akan jatuh kelantai jika tangan kekar itu tidak melilit pinggangnya.

Minseok mendongankkan wajahnya menatap sipemilik tangan itu. Minseok terpesona dengan namja itu, lihatlah rambut basah berantakannya yang masih meneteskan air, mata sipit yang tajam, hidung mancung serta bibir tipisnya.

Minseok melihat namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya, Minseok reflek menutup matanya.

'A- apa dia akan menciumku' batin Minseok. Lama Minseok menunggu tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini" suara namja itu menyadarkan Minseok, Minseok perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah datar namja itu hingga...

Bruk

"Aw issh ya! bisa tidak kau bicara dulu sebelum melepas tanganmu, sakit tau!" Minseok mengelus pinggangnya yang sakit. Sedangkan namja itu tidak menanggapi Minseok malah meninggalkan Minseok sendirian.

"Dasar muka datar" umpat Minseok lalu pergi dari rumah itu.

Saat namja itu kembali ketempat dia meninggalkan Minseok, Minseok sudah tidak ada disana, dia hanya menemukan stickey note yang tertempel di kulkas.

 ** _Maaf karena trlah membuat keributan dirumahmu._**

 ** _Minseok_**

.

.

~ _kaixiuhun_ ~

.

.

"Nde, nde eomma aku akan sampai rumah sebentar lagi" Jongin mengakhiri pangilannya dan mengantongi ponselnya.

Disepanjang jalan Jongin menggerutu merutuki nasibnya yang sial sekali hari ini.

Bagaimana tidak sial disaat dia dihukum membersihkan gudang sekolah -Jongin ketahuan tidur dikelas, Minseok -hyungnya yang kata orang-orang imut itu mengagetkannya saat dia tertidur digudang sampai dia terjatuh dari meja. Lalu saat Jongin akan mengejar Minseok dia terjatuh karena tali sepatunya diikat menjadi satu oleh hyungnya itu.

"Awas saja kau hyung akan ku balas perbuatanmu itu" bersungut-sungut Jongin berjalan menghentak menuju rumahnya tanpa melihat sekelilingnya sampai...

Bruk

"Aissh ya! Kalau jalan itu pake mata" Jongin mengelus pantatnya yang sakit terjatuh di aspal jalan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu" bantah seorang namja yang ditabrak Jongin.

Jongin dengan kesal berdiri dia sudah sangat kesal sekarang, dia sudah menyiapkan kata-kata makian untuk orang yang menabraknya itu. *heuh sadar bang yang nabrak itu dirimu -_-.

"Kau-" makian yang sudah disiapkan Jongin menguap begitu saja saat meliat wajah namja didepannya.

'Tampan' batin Jongin.

"Hei kau baik-baik saja" tanya namja itu heran melihat Jongin yang menatapnya memuja, mata berkaca-kaca tak lupa mulut lebarnya yang menganga.

"Hei kau mendengarku" namja itu menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya didepan wajah Jongin, tapi tak ada respon bahkan kedipan matapun tidak.

"Dasar aneh" namja itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin lalu masuk kedalam rumah disamping rumah keluarga Kim.

"Ya! Jongin apa yang kau lakukan disana cepat masuk!!" teriakan ibunya menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

"A-ah iya eomma"

.

.

~ _kaixiuhun_ ~

.

"Eomma siapa yang pindah disebelah?" tanya Jongin. Eommanya menghentikan acara makannya.

"Keluarga Oh" jawab eomma Kim singkat.

"Mereka punya anak namja?" sekarang Minseok yang bertannya. Eomma Kim hanya mengangguk.

"Namanya?" tanya Jongin dan Minseok bersamaan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih jadi kompak begitu, tumben sekali"

"Jawab saja eomma" mereka bertannya bersamaan lagi.

"Oh Sehun namanya"

'Oh Sehun' batin Minseok dan Jongin, bahkan batin mereka kompak sekali hari ini hihi.

Kamar Minseok.

Setelah makan malam tadi Minseok langsung kekamarnya berbaring dikasurnya sambil memeluk gulingnya dan memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Oh Sehun, nama yang bagus untuk orang tampan sepertinya" Minseok tersenyum lebar mengingat betapa tampannya seorang Oh Sehun.

Tapi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Tampan sih tampan tapi dia itu kejam pelit lagi" Minseok menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tapi tetap saja dia tampan!" teriak Minseok.

Kita geser kekamar sebelah di kamar Jongin.

Tak jauh beda dengan Minseok Jongin juga sedang berbaring diranjangnya, juga memikirkan orang yang sama.

"Kalau aku tau yang tinggal disebelah orang tampan seperti Sehun, lebih baik aku saja yang mengantar bakpaonya tadi" gerutu Jongin.

"Berarti tadi pagi Minseok hyung bertemu Sehun? aish beruntung sekali dia" Jongin mendengus.

Disaat Jongin sedang merutuki nasibnya dia mendengar teriakkan hyungnya dikamar sebelah.

"Dia tampan? apa yang dimaksud Minseok hyung adalah Sehun? apa Minseok hyung menyukai Sehun?"

Jongin memandang sengit tembok pembatas kamarnya dan hyungnya.

"Akan kupastikan hyung tidak akan bisa mendekati Sehun"

Kediaman keluarga Oh

"Eomma orang yang tinggal disebelah rumah kita aneh semua" Sehun.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, jika ayahmu dengar kau akan dimarahi"

"Memang mereka aneh kok" gumam Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya ibunya.

"Ah tidak eomma aku mau kekamar dulu"

Sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dilantai dua. Lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur king sizenya.

"Aku merasa hidupku tidak akan tenang disini"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eotthae? Mau lanjut ato udahan?

review juseyo


	2. chapter 2

Kim's Problem

.

.

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

.

.

Yaoi

Romance

Comedy

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Tuk

"Oh?" Minseok membalikkan badannya melihat benda yang terjatuh. Minseok mengambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah botol air.

"Botol ini kan..." Minseok mengetuk-ketukan telunjuknya di dagu.

"Ah punya si pelit itu" Minseok menjentikkan jarinya begitu mengingat si pemilik botol itu.

"Kembalikan tidak ya?" Minseok menimang botol itu.

"Kembalikan sajalah aku kan orang baik"

Minseok berjalan keluar rumahnya saat sudah diluar dia melihat Sehun berada disamping rumahnya sedang bermain basket sendirian.

"Ya tetangga baru!" panggil Minseok.

Sehun membalikkan badannya dan melihat Minseok bertopang dagu di pagar pembatas rumahnya dan rumah Minseok.

"Ahh sipengacau kecil" Sehun mendekat kearah Minseok.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Aku bukan pengacau tau" kesal Minseok.

"Lalu yang kau lakukan dirumahku kemarin apa?"

"Eeh itu... hanya sedikiiit keributan hehe" Minseok nyengir.

"Lagian aku sudah minta maaf kemarin kan" lanjutnya cepat, "meski tidak langsung sih" lanjutnya lagi dengan suara pelan.

"Oh ya ngomong- ngomong kita belum kenalan secara resmi, namaku Kim Minseok" Minseok menjulurkan tangannya kedepan.

Sehun hanya melihat tangan Minseok lalu mendrible bolanya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau namaku" Sehun berlari dan memasukkan bolanya kedalam ring.

"Jadi tidak usah basa-basi, apa maumu?" lanjut Sehun menatap tajam Minseok.

 _Sombong sekali_ batin Minseok.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini"

"Ya! Itu kan botol ku kau mencurinya ya" teriak Sehun lalu merampas botol yang ada ditangan Minseok.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pencuri? aku bukan pencuri tau. Lagian pencuri mana yang mengembalikan barang curiannya"

"Pencuri mana mau mengaku"

"Ya! Sudah kubilang aku bukan pencuri!!"

"Ouh sayang kau harus ku amankan siapa tau pencuri ini mencuri mu seperti dia mencuri botolku" Sehun memeluk erat bolanya dan mengelus-elusnya.

"Ya! Oh Sehun kau- ya! ya! ya! Kembali kau aku belum selesai bicara!! Ish dasar menyebalkan!!"

"Oh kau mau mencuri start hyung" kata Jongin yang dari tadi memperhatikan Sehun dan Minseok dari jendela kamarnya

...

"Hyung aku ingin bicara padamu"

"Bicaralah hyung dengarkan kok" kata Minseok yang masih berkutat dengan PR nya.

"Hyung menyukai Sehun"

"Apa?!!" Minseok membalikkan badannya menatap Jongin yang berdiri bersedekap di pintu kamarnya.

"Dari mana kau mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu?"

"Kemarin malam aku mendengar teriakanmu yang menyebut Sehun tampan dan tadi pagi kau menemui Sehun untuk mendekatinya kan"

"Bukan Jongin, aku tadi menemui Sehun untuk--"

"Sudahlah hyung jangan berpura-pura, tapi aku sarankan hyung berhenti mendekati Sehun karena hyung akan bersaing denganku. Hyung tidak mau kan kejadian lalu terulang lagi"

Raut muka Minseok berubah menjadi sendu pikirannya memutar lagi kejadian saat dia masih di bangku junior high saat dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang -yang disukainya dari kelas satu dan Jongin merebutnya. Mengambilnya dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Menyerah lah hyung kau tidak akan menang" kata Jongin lalu meninggalkan kamar kakaknya itu.

Minseok mengepalkan tangannya erat, "Kau menyukai Sehun ehh Jongin, akan kukasih tau kau bagaimana rasa sakit ku dulu"

"Ya! Kim Jongin" teriak Minseok menghentikan Jongin yang ingin menuruni tangga.

"Akan ku pasti kan kali ini aku yang akan menang"

...

Bruk

"Kau kenapa lagi Min? dikerjain Jongin lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Minseok datang-datang langsung menenggelamkan mukanya dimeja.

"Bukan, aku dan Jongin... aku... Hweeee eotheokae Baekhyun-ah"

"Wae wae, kau dan Jongin kenapa? tidak dijatah makan sebulan sama ibumu? atau kalian menghancurkan dapur ibumu?"

"O oh aku tau aku tau, kalian pasti diusir dari rumah kan sama ibumu karna menghancurkan rumahmu" Baekhyun tersenyum bangga akan tebakannya.

PLETAK

"Aw sakit Minseok, bisa tidak jangan memukul kepalaku" ringis Baekhyun mengusap-usap kepalanya

"Kau gila semarah apapun ibuku dia tetap tidak akan mengusirku dan Jongin"

"Trus apa masalahmu" tanya Baekhyun sewot.

"Aku ingin balas dendam"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar kata dendam dari mu. Ya! Apa kau bukan Minseok sahabatku, keluar dari tubuh sahabatku dasar iblis pendendam" kata Baekhyun panik sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Minseok kedepan dan belakang.

"Byung Baekhyun!!!!!"

"Iya"

Minseok membuat gerakan ingin memukul Baekhyun sedang Baekhyun melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hehe maaf Min, turunkan tanganmu ok" Minseok menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

"Jadi siapa yang membuat uri Minseok-ie yang baik hati jadi pendendam seperti ini heum?"

"Kim Jongin" desis Minseok menggertakkan giginya.

"Ahh iya siapa lagi yang bisa buat Minseok kesal dan marah selain Jongin. Seharusnya aku tau itu"

"Kau tau akan ada anak baru disekolah ini" lanjut Minseok

"Tentu saja aku tau, namanya Oh Sehun namja tampan yang di tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya, dia seumuran dengan Jongin ah dia tetanggamu kan? benarkan? dia bla bla bla bla" Haah seharusnya Minseok tidak usah bertannya pada biang gosip ini.

"Stop Baek, disini aku yang akan cerita bukan kau"

"Hehe mianhae, cerita lah"

"Jongin mengira aku menyukai Sehun, lalu dia berkata padaku untuk menjauhi Sehun. Aku ingin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya ehh dia malah mengingatkanku pada cinta pertamaku, jadi aku kesal. Aku bertekat balas dendam pada Jongin, aku akan merebut Sehun dan akan mencampakkannya didepan Jongin. Seperti yang Jongin lakukan dulu"

"Kau tau Seok-ie balas dendam itu tidak baik kau akan dapat karma nanti"

"Aku tidak peduli yang penting aku bisa balas dendam padanya" Minseok mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar keras kepala, lalu sekarang kau mau apa untuk mendapatkan Sehun?"

Wajah Minseok yang tadinya semangat jadi layu.

"Itulah masalahnya, baek-ah tolong bantu aku"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mumuy Up 2 chapter hehe langsung geser aja 


	3. chapter 3

KIM's Problem

.

.

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

.

.

Yaoi

Romance

Comedy

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Anyeong haseyo Oh Sehun imnida"

"Keut?" tanya Kang saem saat Sehun diam saja dan dibalas tatapan datar dari Sehun.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Oh Sehun mulai sekarang akan jadi bagian dari kelas ini bertemanlah yang baik. Nah Oh Sehun kau bisa duduk di kursi disamping Kim Jongin"

"Kim Jongin!" teriak Kang saem saat tidak ada sahutan dari Jongin -yang ternyata sedang tidur.

"Kim Jongin!!!" teriak Kang saem lagi disertai dengan penggaris yang dipukulkan di papan tulis.

"Aku mohon jangan pukul aku baby" Jongin yang tersentak langsung berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya mengundang cekikikan teman sekelasnya.

Sadar akan dimana dia berada Jongin menunduk malu sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya.

"Enak sekali kau Kim Jongin tidur dikelas dan memimpikan kekasihmu, untung kau saat ini bukan waktu pelajaran ku" Jongin meringis lalu membungkuk meminta maaf melihat wajah garang guru killer itu.

"Hapus liurmu itu dan beri contoh yang baik untuk siswa baru ini Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun kau bisa duduk sekarang"

Mendengar nama Sehun, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh Sehun"

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar lalu duduk di kursi disebelah Jongin.

 _'ini benarkan bukan mimpi'_ Batin Jongin menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

Jongin lalu duduk menghadap Sehun, menopangkan kepalanya diatas meja dan memandangi Sehun.

 _'Dewi keberuntungan ada dipihak ku, senangnya bisa sekelas dengan Sehun, sebangku lagi'_

Sehun merasa risih ditatapi oleh orang disampingnya, dia melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya melihat muka konyol Jongin yang terus-terusan memandanginya.

Sehun memejamkan matanya merutuki nasibnya.

 _'Kenapa aku harus sebangku dengan makhluk aneh ini'_

SKIP

"Sehun kau mau daftar ekstra basket kan, kajja aku temani aku dekat dengan kapten basket nya" Jongin menggandeng lengan Sehun membuat Sehun tidak bisa menolak ajakannya.

"Minho hyung ada yang mau gabung dengan tim basket" kata Jongin begitu sampai dilapangan basket.

"Oh bukankah dia si anak baru, Oh Sehun benar?"

"Benar hyung dan dia sangat hebat dalam bermain basket, hyung tidak akan rugi memasukkannya dalam tim" Jongin menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Benarkah, kalau begitu coba tunjukkan kemampuanmu" Minho berdiri dan melemparkan bola yang dipegangnya kepada Sehun.

Sehun mendrible bolanya sesekali menunjukkan tehnik yang dikuasainya, mengundang decak kagum dari para anggota tim basket lainnya dan jangan lupa jeritan para yeoja fans Sehun yang berada di kursi penonton.

Dan jika kalian lebih teliti lagi ada seorang namja di pinggir lapangan yang sedang bertepuk tangan sesekali melompat-lompat dan meneriakkan nama Sehun keras-keras -bahkan mengalahkan jeritan para yeoja saat Sehun melakukan shooting dati jarak jauh, yah dialah Kim Jongin.

"Wah tadi itu keren sekali Sehun, kau diterima menjadi anggota tim basket. Latihan setiap sabtu dan minggu sore hari jangan lupa datang ya"

"Baik Sunbae"

"Hyung saja jangan terlalu formal padaku" Minho menepuk pundak Sehun dan pergi dari lapangan basket.

"Sehun-ah!!!" teriak Jongin menghampiri Sehun

"Kau keren sekali bahkan Minho hyung tadi sampai bengong melihatnya" Jongin mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

Sehun tersenyum tipis "terima kasih"

"Ke kantin yuk aku haus" tenggorokannya kering setelah berteriak tadi.

"Tidak, aku lelah Jongin aku mau istirahat"

"Kalau begitu aku temani ke UKS ya"

"A ah tidak perlu bukannya kau haus belilah minuman yang menyegarkan ok" Sehun tersenyum mengusak rambut Jongin.

Jongin berdiri mematung dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan memandang perginya Sehun. Lalu menyentuh rambutnya, senyumnya mengembang lebar. Ahh indahnya dunia jika seorang yang kau sukai memperhatikan mu.

...

"Ahh akhirnya aku bisa terbebas dari Kim cerewet itu" gumam Sehun saat dia sudah sampai diatap sekolah.

Sehun melihat jam yang melingkar apik ditangan kirinya.

"Masih beberapa menit lagi sebelum bel masuk"

Sehun berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang ada disana lalu merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Apa???!!!!!"

Bruk

Baru juga memejamkan matanya Sehun sudah dikagetkan dengan teriakan melengking yang membuatnya harus terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari kursi.

Sehun mencari orang yang telah mengganggu acara tidurnya dan menemukan seorang namja yang duduk di belakang kursi yang ditempatinya sepertinya sedang menelpon.

"Sialan dia lagi" Sehun mengumpat begitu tahu siapa namja itu, Kim Minseok.

Sehun berdiri saat akan memarahi Minseok Sehun harus rela menutup kupingnya lagi karena teriakan melengking Minseok.

"Kau harus mengirimkannya padaku secepatnya atau aku kerumahmu dan mengadukan pada paman Kim kalau kau ke Jepang cuma mau berburu game terbaru" Minseok mengatur nafasnya setelah berteriak panjang lebar.

"Heuh aku bisa tuli jika berdekatan terus dengan Kim bross itu" Sehun mengorek kuping nya lalu berjalan mendekati Minseok yang masih asik dengan ponselnya.

"Janji?... Bagus. Emm ya pai pai"

"Omo kamchakiya!!" Minseok terkejut melihat ada namja disampingnya.

"O- Oh Sehun, kenpa kau ada disini"

"Bisakah aku bertanya dulu, kenapa kau berteriak sekencang itu? kau lihat ini" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Minseok sambil menunjuk hidungnya.

Merasa terlalu dekat Minseok memundurkan kepalanya.

"Wae?"

"Karena teriakanmu itu, membuat hidungku yang tampan ini mencium lantai atap"

"Terserah aku mau berteriak atau mau jungkir balik disini karena ini tempat punyaku dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menginjakkan kakinya disini, dan kau Oh pelit Sehun seharusnya tidak ada disini" kata Minseok panjang lebar memelototi Sehun dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tempat ini milik sekolah kalau kau lupa dan aku sudah membayar untuk sekolah disini jadi aku mau kesini atau kemanapun disekolah ini terserahku" Sehun bersedekap balas menatap tajam Minseok.

"Cepat pergi dari sini" usir Minseok.

"Shireo, kalau kau terganggu kau saja yang pergi sana" Sehun membaringkan badannya di kursi.

"Dasar kau Oh Sehun menyebalkan"

Grep

Sehun mencengkram tangan Minseok yang tadinya akan memukul Sehun.

"Ya! Kau akan memukulku"

"Ya, tepat dimuka kulkasmu itu" Minseok menarik tangannya mencoba lepas dari cengkraman tangan Sehun.

"Oh kalau begitu..." Sehun berdiri dan masih tetap menncengkram tangan Minseok.

"Kau harus tumbuh agak tinggi lagi agar kau bisa memukul wajah tampanku ini" lanjut Sehun berbisik ditelinga Minseok.

Minseok menatap tajam Sehun, 'sial sial sial aku ini ketua klub taekwondo kenapa aku tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman nya'

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini. Bel masuk juga sudah berbunyi" Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya lalu cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu takut Minseok akan mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya tadi Sehun agak kualahan menahan Minseok, Minseok dan powernya uh Sehun harus menghindari adu fisik dengan Kim tertua itu.

Sedangkan Minseok masih terduduk di kursi yang ditiduri Sehun tadi.

"Ish Oh pelit Sehun menyebalkan bagaimana aku harus melakukan semua ini didepannya" Minseok menatap kertas yang dipegangnya frustasi.

"Saat menatap muka kulkas nya saja aku sudah ingin memukulnya" lanjutnya sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

makasih yang udah review di chap 1 kemaren maaf gak bisa bales satu satu

review lagi ya guys 


	4. chapter 4

KIM's Problem

.

.

.

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

.

.

Yaoi

.

.

Romance

Comedy

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Yang bercetak miring flashback

Yang bercetak miring flashback

Yang bercetak miring flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!!!"

Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggil membalikkan badannya kebelakang dan melihat Minseok dengan aura kegelapan disekitarnya tengah berlari menuju kearah Baekhyun.

"M-mwoya? Ke- kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah membawa aura kegelapan" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Itu karena kau Byun IDIOT Baekhyun" kata Minseok menekankan kata idiot.

"Naega wae? Aku bahkan tidak mengganggu mu tiga hari ini" bantah Baekhyun.

Minseok menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskan nya kasar.

"Kau memang tidak mengganggu ku tapi ini.." Minseok menempelkan selembar kertas dimuka Baekhyun.

"Itu sangat mengganggu ku" kata Minseok lalu pergi dari hadapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lalu mengambil kertas yang menempel di muka nya dengan kesal.

"Memangnya ini apa sampai dia marah denganku" Baekhyun melihat kertas itu lalu matanya membola.

"Minseok tunggu!!!" Baekhyun berlari mengejar Minseok.

"Minseok bagaimana apa kau berhasil" kata Baekhyun begitu bisa menyusul Minseok.

Minseok menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"Apa gagal?" tanya Baekhyun begitu melihat muka Minseok

"Sudah jelas kan" Minseok menggertakan giginya.

"Wae kenapa bisa gagal, padahal Chanyeol langsung tumbang dengan cara ini"

"Itu karena kalian sama-sama idiot!!" teriak Minseok kesal.

"Aku dan Chanyeol bukan idiot!" teriak Baekhyun balik.

"Emm pasti ada yang salah, coba kau cerita bagaimana kau bisa sampai gagal" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Shireo!!" Minseok mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi.

Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ayolah Minseok aku harus tahu dimana letak kesalahannya sampai kau tidak bisa menumbangkan Sehun"

Minseok menghela napas panjang, "Arasseo arasseo"

 _"Aigoo lelah sekali" Minseok membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur._ "

 _"Ya Oh Sehun..."_

 _Minseok mendengar teriakan Jongin langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekat kejendela kamarnya._

 _"Disana dia melihat Sehun dan adik hitamnya itu sedanv bermain basket, sambil sesekali tertawa dan bercanda._

 _" Mwoya!! kenapa mereka sedekat itu, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan aku juga harus bergerak"_

 _Minseok membuka tasnya dan mengambil selembar kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun kemarin lalu duduk dikursi belajarnya._

 _"Tiga cara jitu mendapatkan namja impian ala prmikat namja sejati Byun Baekhyun"_

 _Minseok mendengus keras setelah membaca baris pertama tulisan dikertas itu._

 _"Pertama, tersenyumlah setiap didepannya dan pikat dia dengan matamu yang indah itu" Minseok mengernyit setelah membacanya_

 _"Hanya tersenyum ahh ini mudah sekali" Minseok tersenyum bangga dia yakin akan berhasil._

 _"Ya! Oh Sehun" Minseok mengejar Sehun saat dia bertemu Sehun dijalan._

 _"Kau darimana" tanya Minseok dengan senyum lebar._

 _"Dari pakaian dan bola yang aku bawa sudah jelas kan"_

 _"Ahh kau dari latihan basket" Minseok tetap tersenyum lebar_

 _Sehun mendengus dan melanjutkan jalannya._

 _"Sehun tunggu" Minseok mengejar Sehun dan berjalan disampingnya dengan masih tersenyum lebar dan memandang Sehun._

 _"Bisa kau hentikan itu" Sehun menghentika langkahnya dan menatap Minseok tajam._

 _"Apa?"_

 _Sehun menjauhkan kepala Minseok dengan dua jarinya._

 _"Berhenti tersenyum konyol dan berhenti melototiku!" Sehun meninggikan suaranya diakhir, lalu pergi meninggalkan Minseok._

 _"Sehun tunggu--" saat akan mengejar Sehun Minseok mendengar suara tawa orang yang paling dia benci saat ini, adiknya Kim Jongin._

 _"Menyerah sajalah hyung haha" Jongin masih tertawa saat memasuki rumahnya._

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, itu bukan gayamu Baek" kata Minseok.

"Pantas kau gagal kau tidak paham dengan tips ku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Lihat yang kutulis disini" Baekhyun menunjukkan kertas yang Minseok lempar di mukanya tadi.

"Terus?" Minseok menatap Baekhyun setelah membaca tulisan itu.

"Disini aku menyuruhmu tersenyum dan memikatnya dengan matamu kan?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah memelototinya!! Sehun pasti risih denganmu" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak memelototinya, aku hanya menunjukkan mata ku padanya" bantah Minseok.

"Tapi tidak dengan memelototinya kau kan bisa menggodanya dengan melakukan wink" Baekhyun memijat kepalanya tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Jagan bilang kalau langkah dua dan tiga gagal juga karena kau salah paham dengan maksudku" tuding Baekhyun menatap Minseok tajam.

"Ahh keugae.." Minseok mengusap tengkuknya.

 _"Dasar Byun Baekhyun sialan kenapa dia memberiku tips murahan seperti ini" Minseok membuat tanda silang di langkah pertama._

 _"Kalau yang pertaman saja sudah gagal pasti yang kedua ketiga juga sama, sudahlah aku tidak mau melanjutkannya" Minseok kesal dan membuang kertasitu ketempat sampah dipojokan kamarnya._

 _Minseok keluar dari kamarnya dia perlu minum unyuk menyegarkan kepalanya._

 _Saat dia menuruni tangga Minseok melihat Jongin tertawa dengan seseorangyang tengah duduk memunggunginya._

 _Minsrok mengernyit, dia memperhatika lekat punggung itu lalu melebarkan matanya begitu tau siapa orang itu._

 _"Oh Sehun kenapa dia ada disini" tanyanya entah pada siapa._

 _"Dan kenapa si hitam itu harus dekat-dekat dengan Sehun sih menyebalkan" Minseok mendengus._

 _Jongin yang melihat Minseok diambang tangga menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Minseok, setelah itu tertawa lagi dengan Sehun._

 _Minseok menggertakkan giginya kesal, 'awas kau Kim Jongin'_

 _Dengan bersungut-sungut Minseok menaiki tangga dan kembali kekamarnya, mengambil kertas yang telah dibuagnya tadi._

 _"Geurae, tidak aakn tahu kalau tida dicoba. Baiklah akan au tuntaskan misi ini sampai selesai"_

 _"Ok langkah kedua, bersikaplah misterius agar dia penasaran denganmu" Minseok tampak berpikir setelah membaca kalimat itu._

 _"Ah aku tahu"_

 _..._

 _"Siapa?"_

 _"Bibi ini aku Minseok"_

 _"Ah Minseok-ie. Emm kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu, itu agak aneh" kata nyonya Oh melihat tampilan Minseok yang agak aneh hari ini._

 _"Lagi pengen aja bibi, Sehunnya ada bibi?"_

 _"Ada mari masuk bibi panggilkan dulu"_

 _Minseok duduk dan mengamati sekelilingnya, matanya menangkap sederet foto anak kecil dan mendekati foto itu._

 _"Ini Oh Sehun? beda sekali dengan sekarang" kata Minseok mengamati satu persatu foto masa kecil Sehun_

 _"Sehun turun dari kamarnya saat dia sampai diruang tamu ivd a melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan gerakan mencurigakan._

 _'Apa itu pencuri'_

 _Sehun mengendap mendekati sosok berpakaian hitam-hitam itu saat sudah dibelakangnya ditariknya kerah belakang orang itu._

 _"Ah appo ap- appo lepaskan"_

 _Sehun melepaskan tarikannyabegitu mengenali suara orang itu._

 _"Pencuri kecil. Ya! kau mau mencuri lagi dirumahku huh!"_

 _"Aniyo aku hanya ingin--" Minseok menghentikan kalimatnya, 'tidak aku tidak boleh memberitahu Sehun kalau aku kesini ingin menggodanya'_

 _"Ingin apa huh? pakaianmu saja sudah seperti pencuri. Pergi dari rumahku sekarang"_

 _"Tunggu Sehun aku ingin bicara denganmu"_

 _"Tidak ada bicara-bicara ayo keluar" Sehun mendorong Minseok keluar rumahnya._

 _"Sehun tunggu--" Mineok berbalik dan pintu rumah Sehun sudah tertutup._

 _"Aish dasar menyebalkan!!"_

 _Minseok mengeluarka selembar krrtas dan pensil dari sakunya lalu memberi tanda silang besar dilangkah kedua._

...

 _"Baiklah kita coba cara ketiga, semoga saja berhasil"_

 _"Ok cara ketiga. Bersikaplah sedikit usil dan jahil"_

 _"Mwoya apa Baekhyun tidak salah tips? tapi dengan cara ini Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan Chanyeol dengan mudah, yasudahlah aku coba dulu"_

 _Minseok melipat kertas itu dan mengantonginya lalu menvambil tas sekolahnya dan berangkat kesekolah._

 _Baru juga memasuki gerbang sekolah, Minseok sudah harus menutup kedua telinganya karena teriakan fans Sehun._

 _"Ini bahkan masih pagi tapi mereka sudah brrteriak sekencang itu" runtuk Minseok menatap tajam sekumpulan fans Sehun yang mengekori Sehun._

 _Melihat Sehun berjalan kearahnya Minseok menyeringai._

 _Bruk_

 _"Ups, mian Sehun-ssi kaki ku kram jadi aku menggerakkannya eh kau malah jalan didepanku jadi jatuh kan" kata Minseok menatap polos ke Sehun yang sedang menatap tajam Minseok._

 _Minseok tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sehun -dan juga para fans nya, dia melangkah sambil bersiul melewati Sehun._

 _"Dasar pencuri kecil sialan"_

 _Saat Minseok dikantin dia melihat Sehun sedang mengantri membeli makanan._

 _'Bagus waktu yang tepat untuk menjahilinya lagi' batin Minseok._

 _"Ya! apa-apaan ini-- kau lagi!!" teriak Sehun begitu melihat Minseok yang menumpahkan minumanya dibajunya._

 _"O- Oh mianhae Sehun-ssi tali sepatuku lepas jadi aku tersandung dan kebetulan kau ada didepanku jadi aku menabrakmu. Sini aku bantu membersihkannya"_

 _Minseok mengelap baju Sehu dengan tisu -yang entah dari mana dia mendapatkannya. Minseok menyeringai saat dia mendapatkan ide jahil lagi._

 _"Ya! ya! menjauh dariku!!" Sehun mendorong Minseok saat dirasa bajunya lebih basah lagi._

 _"Kau sengaja ya menumpahkan minuman itu aish!! kau memang harus dikasih pelajaran"_

 _Tangan Sehun yang sudah akan memukul Minseok berhenti diudara. Sehun teringat dengan Minseok yang menumbangkan dua orang berbadan besar sendirian -Sehun tidak sengaja melihatnya._

 _'Hindari adu fisok dengannya Sehun' batin Sehun._

 _..._

 _"Ada apa kau menyuruhku kesini?" kata Sehun begitu dia sampai diatap._

 _Sebenarnya dia malas bertemu dengan Minseok lahi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau alah satu teman sekelasnya diancam Minseok kalu Sehun tidak datang temannya itu akan dihajar sampai babak belur._

 _"Duduklah dulu kita bicara sambil duduk" kata Minseok menepuk kersi panjang yang sedang didudukinya._

 _Sehun menghampiri Minseok dengan pandangan agak curiga siapa tahu dia mengerjainya lahi kan._

 _Saat dirasa ekspresi Minseok biasa-biasa saja Sehunpun ikut duduk disamping Minseok tapi.._

 _Bruk_

 _Sehun terjatuh dengan bokongnya menyentuh lantai atap dengan kerasnya._

 _"Cukup sudah!!" Sehun berdiri memandang tajam Minseok yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya._

 _"Kau mau apa? memukulku?"_

 _"Kalu begitu majulah, mungkin kau dulu yag akan tumbag" Minseok berdiri menatap Sehun dengan senyum manisnya._

 _"Aku ini ahli taekwondo loo" lanjutnta_

 _Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah kalau kau ahli taekwondo, aku ahkinya menggelitiki hyaa!!"_

 _"Ahahahaha Ya! apa yang ka lakukan hahaha berhenti haha Oh Sehun geli hahaha"_

 _"Kau tida akan bisa lepas dariku pencuri kecil, akulah yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini" Sehun mengunci pergerakan Minseok dan menggelitikinya tanpa ampun sampai mereka terjatuh dilantai atap._

 _"Ahahaa Oh Sehun hahaha aku mohon berhenti hahaha OH SEHUN!!"_

 _DUAAK_

 _Minseok mengatur nafasnya begitu tubuhnya tidak merasakam gelitikan lagi. Minseok mendudukan tubuhnya dan matanya melotot mrlihat kesampignya._

 _"Ya! Oh Sehun bangun" Minseok menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun._

 _"Aish eothohkae kenapa dia sampai pingsan begini, apa aku memukulnya terlalu keras"_

 _"Oh Sehun bangun"_

"Sudah kuduga kau salah paham, kau itu tidak mengerti yang ku maksud"

"Di langkah kedua bukankah kutulis untuk bersikap misterius? kenapa kau malah berpakaian seperti maling hah"

"Itu.."

"Dan langkah ketiga bukan seperti yang kau lakukan maksudku, bersikap jahil dan usil itu bisa dengan kau memanggilnya dengan nama yang membuatnya kesal, atau menggelitikinya saat kalian bercanda"

"Aish sudahlah Baek jangan menceramahiku lagi" Minseok menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang kau mau apa, Sehun sudah semakin kesal denganmu" kata Baekhyun.

"Karena semua pendekatan gagal aku akan melakukan cara terakhir"

"Apa itu?"

"Memaksanya"

"Ya! Minseok kau tau cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan"

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun kau lupa aku tidak mencintainya" kata Minseok lalu keluar kelas mencari keberadaan Sehun.

Baekhyun menghela napas menatap kepergian Minseok tapi kemudian menyeringai.

"Ahh sepertinya seru melihat Minseok beraksi"

"Minseok tunggu!!" Baekhyun berlari menyusul Minseok.

...

"Ya Oh Sehun!!" teriak Minseok begitu nelihat Sehun sedang memakan makanannya di kantin dan ada Jongin disebelahnya, hal itu semakin membuat Minseok sebal.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya saat namanya dipanggil dan dia melihat Minseok sedang menuju kearahnya.

'Sekarang hal aneh apalagi yang akan dilakukannya' batin Sehun.

"Oh Sehun.." Minseok berhenti sejenak menghirup napas panjang.

"Saranghae" lanjutnya lantang membuat seisi kantin kaget dengan aksi Minseok bahkan Jongin sudah memukul-mukul dadanya karena tersedak, dan Baekhyun menahan cekikikannya di ambang pintu kantin.

"Mwo?" kata Sehun setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Mulai sekarang kau namjachingu ku" kata Minseok mantap.

"Ya! Hyung kau tidak bisa menentukannya begitu saja!" teriak Jongin tidak terima.

Minseok tidak menghiraukan adik hitamnya itu dia terus memandangi Sehun tapi namja itu tetap berekspresi datar.

Minseok menghela napas, 'aku mempermalukan diriku lagi' runtuknya dalam hati.

Minseok membalikkan badannya dia ingin segera pergi dari kantin, dia merasa malu sekarang.

"Ya! Pencuri kecil" Minseok menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar suara Sehun.

"Geurae, mari kita lakukan" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku akan menjadi namjachingu mu"

Byuuurr

Jongin menyemburkan minumannya, sedangkan Baekhyun mulutnya sudah mengaga lebar.

"apa!!!?? Sehun kau--" perkataan Jongin berhenti begitu melihat Sehun menghampiri kakaknya yang juga kaget dengan yang Sehun katakan barusan.

"Nah sekarang kau adalah namjachingu ku"

"Kita adalah sepasang kekasih" lanjutnya merangkul bahu Minseok.

"Jadi bisakah sekarang aku memanggilmu chagi? Minseok-ie chagi"

Sehun mengeratkan rangkulannya menatap Minseok denga senyumannya sedangkan Minseok melotot galak mendengar panggilan menggelikan itu.

"Saranghae Minseok-ie chagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh gak deh TBC

ini update ff ku terakhir disini . capek rasanya ngedit pake hape huh. kalau kalian pengen baca lanjutannya bisa mampir di kaun wattpadku n usernamenya ada dibioku, terimakasih

review juseyooooooo


End file.
